Dive watches, dive computers and other submersible electronic devices are subjected to huge pressures and pressure changes during submersion. As different materials react and deform differently under the same pressure it is challenging to mix materials in such devices. With typical construction methods it can be necessary to sacrifice one desired material for another so that all of the materials of the device will perform well together when subjected to large pressures.
With the advancement in certain materials, such as advanced glasses which can be used for enhanced display and with touch sensitive devices, it is desirable to be able to incorporate them in to any design for such uses. Therefore, there exists a need to be able to isolate different materials having incompatible reactions and deformations to high pressure environments. Additionally, there exists the need to be able to assemble such a device in a simple and effective manner without degrading the usability of the device.